krazy khura'in adventures 2: datz arebel literaly unplayable turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: datz must rebel against the literally undankable memes, CAN HE DO IT?


and then shitposter6669 submitted his latest shitpost to r/aceattorney: "literally unreadable"

you clicked on the link and teh adeventurous shitpost began...

KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES 2

CASE 3

DATZ ARE'BEL THE LITERALLY UNPLAYABLE TURNABOUT

datz and ahlbi were hanging out in the office

"hey where did apollo go" said ahlbi

"idk, hope he doesnt come back to see mah weed" said datz

"wtf, you cant 420 in here" said ahlbi

"i no, thats why im doing it while ajs gone"

"but the childs still in the room, u cant blaze it here"

"wat ya gonna do kid"

"ughhhh"

just then datz heard a notification on his computer

he jumped on the sofa and across the room and landed on his computer chair and read the email

"new post by user your following: shymain"

he clicked it and it went to the ace attorney subreddit and he saw his reddit friend shymain posted a new post "literally unplayable" and it showed someone telling udgey he was in a child and he loled

datz went onto the front page of ace attorney and someone said if they saw another post of them on the front page they would shoot

"O NO" shouted datz but it was too late, so he ran to mains house but he was already dead "NOOOOOOO" shouted datz "who. WHO MURDER MY BESTEST FRIEND?"

datz took out his knife and looked around, and he saw a little boi

he wanted to cut him but his eyes told him he was innocent so he defended him at trial

"are u sure u can defend him ur not a defender" said ahlbi

"hahaha thatll be easy" said datz and he made a cardboard attorneys badge

THE DOORS OPENED

DAY 1 COURT IS IN SESSION ALL RINSE

"court is in sesh- uuuuuuhhhhhh" said kudgey "do i know u"

"nope" said datz showing him his badge

"oh ok then" said kudgey "the courts in session for the boi"

"boy" said the guy at the witness stand

"what" said kudgey

"its BOY, not BOI, god, literally unplayable" said him

"uhh who are u" said datz

"this is lahr'ally un'pallable" said prosecutor spi'riht "hes your witness"

"MY witness is what YOU should have said" said pallable "literally unplayable"

"ok this is annoying" said datz

"yeah i kinda agree" said spir'it "let the dance of devotion begin"

so she came out and danced and the water mirror showed up

shymain was on his chair talking with guys on the subreddit when he saw the little bois reflection on the screen

boi HIT HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD

shymain fell to the floor and saw bois face clearly as he stabbed him in the face

"OBJECTION" shouted datz "the autopsy report said the victim was stabbed in the back of the head"

"HA HA HA" laughed spi'rit "that is an outdated autopsy report"

"YOU LITTEL BITCH" shouted datz

"heres the new one, where shymain was HIT in the back of the head and stabby in the face"

"o come on thats gotta be forged"

but it had the kurainese stamp of approval on it so it must be real

also the knife had the defendants fingerprints on it too, yay

"what the hell, why do you have a good case for once?!" shouted datz

"ha, and u continue to defend him, i think... u shud be executed too" said sprit

"me too" said kudgey

"WHAT" shouted ahlbi "BULLSHIT"

"not" said spi'rit

"GAIOABBAWUOBOB" shouted datz "(wtf, nayuta was better than u!)"

"so can i testify" said unpallable

"its no longer needed but sure" said spi'rit

"(alright theres gotta be something here)" said datz

===LITERALLY UNTESTIFIABLE===

"i saw shymain getting knifed by the boi"

"i was afraid"

"i hid under the table, thats why u cudnt see me"

"OBJECTION" shouted datz "what were u doing in shymains house?!"

"oh ummmm" sweated unpallable "there shud be ' there, literally-"

"PLAYABLE" shouted datz "fuck your stupid meme, we the datz of rebellions will not allow it to continue!" and then a bunch of datzes fell from the sky and surrounded unpallable

"A RE'BEL NEVER YEELDS" shouted the datzes and ahlbi "heer me unplayable regime we will destroy ur memes! long live the revolution!"

"GAGHHAGHGAHHGAHG" shouted un'pallable

"ok, now what could he have been doing there" said datz

"its pretty suspicious, he must be the real killer" said ahlbi

"ah but u have no proof of that" said spi'rit

"gdi" said datz

"HA" shouted lahrally "YOUR REVOLUTION ENDS HERE, DATZ A'BOI

and then larry did a dance of victory but then

"OBJECTION"

APOLLO FELL FROM THE ROOF

"AJ! i didnt no u were a ninja" said datz

"na, i learned dese moves in DD when i was a pirate, but tats not why im here, i have the evidence u need, its this" said apollo giving him his bracelet "with this you can win this literally unwinnable case"

datz put on the bracelet and HE ZOOMED ON THE GUY

"GOTCHA!" shouted datz perceiving unpallables 3ds when he said "thats why u cudnt see me" in "i hid under the table, thats why u cudnt see me"

"you twitched" shouted datz "ur guilty"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed pallable "fuck my nervous twitch, making this damn game literally unplayable ONCE AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIN" and he got sucked into the 3DS and the datz army of rebels were saved from the defense culpibility act again

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
